


Wintery Revelations

by Petri808



Series: Fairytail Short Story One Shots [32]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Truth or Dare, blizzard, stuck indoors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: for Nalu Fluff Week 2018, Confession prompt





	Wintery Revelations

Figures, the blonde wizard sighs in her head, of course they’d end up snowed into _her_ apartment, not the guild, not one of the others houses, no _her_ apartment.  Worst blizzard in Magnolia’s history according to the flickering lacrimavision minutes before it along with the electricity decided to fizzle out.  Downside, she had three unnecessary guests stuck there at least for the night if they were lucky, but the upside, one of said guests could play a heater to keep them warm. 

She had enough blankets and a couple of sleeping bags, food to last a couple of days, and as long as the plumbing stayed on they should be fine, so after breaking out the few candles she owned and listening to the guys whine about the scented ones, they all settle for some sandwiches and drinks around Lucy’s dining table. 

“Anyone got any idea how to pass the time?”  The ice mage leans back in his chair, “anything but…”

“How about Truth or Dare?”

Gray rolls his eyes at the requip mage, “…that.”

“Why not?”  Erza retorts, fists clenching in her crossed arms, “it’s a good game to pass the time.”

“I don’t think it’ll be a bad idea,” Lucy does her best to smooth things out, “but how about a couple of rules for the dares please, like no stripping,” staring at Gray and Erza, “no use of powers,” turning to Natsu, “and no leaving the apartment types for safety.”

“Those are fair rules.”  Gray and Natsu also nodding in agreement with Erza.  “But, do you happen to have any alcohol here?”

“No, I don’t sorry Erza,” she sees Gray and Natsu let out an exhale obviously glad the blonde didn’t keep such drinks around, but when she also sees the requip mage’s eyebrow raise at their obvious reaction, Lucy jumps in again.  “Why don’t you start us off since this was your idea.”

“Gray,” Erza leans forward and rests her arms on the tabletop, “Truth or Dare?”

“Dare.”

A grin flashes across her face, “I dare you to…” everyone holds their breaths in anticipation for the requip mage was not known to give easy dares.  “…wear a dress for the rest of the night.”

Natsu jumps up from his seat more excited than anyone else, “I know which one will be perfect!”  Grabbing the spirit mages hand, he drags her to the closet and points out the one he thinks would be the funniest.  

They return with a bright yellow sundress that Lucy holds up in front of Gray, “I think it’ll fit you.”

“Ugh,” he grunts and grabs the garment from her hand, “You couldn’t give me something in blue or black?”

Natsu lifts his fist, “I could give you something that’s blue and black!”

“J-Just go change,” Lucy pushes the ice mage towards the bathroom, “and leave your pants on!  I don’t want to get flashed.”

“I bet you wouldn’t mind if it was Natsu,” Gray mumbles back under his breath but loud enough for her to hear it.

“N-No I wouldn’t!”

“Suuure,” he chuckles, “then wipe that blush off your face before you sit back down,” and with that he closes the bathroom door behind him.

“I’m…” reaching up and feeling a little heat in her cheeks, _‘blushing, damn it!  Okay, calm down,’_ inhale, exhale as she walks back to the table.   

But Natsu notices it, “Why is your face all red?” 

 _‘Shit!’_   “I um pictured Gray in the dress and it’s gonna be…”

“Yeah, yeah, just get it over and laugh!”

Three heads turn to the sound of the deep voice, and immediately laughter does fill the room at the sight of the brawny ice mage in the not so flattering yellow dress.  “Why is this stuff so itchy?!” scratching at his chest and trying to pull the hem down lower, “and short!” 

“That’s why I told you to leave your pants on!” Lucy is now a brighter shade of red and her eyes are tearing up from laughing so hard.  But Natsu and Erza aren’t faring any better, with the slayer rolling on the ground and the requip mage trying and failing not to laugh.

“Alright drama queen,” Gray kicks the slayer before sitting on his chair, “get up cause your question is next!”

“N-Now,” Natsu stands but is still clutching his stomach, “You’re a real ice _Princess_!”

“Fuck off pyro,” crossing his arms, “you won’t be laughing soon enough.”

“Oh,” the slayer also takes his seat, “hoping I ask for a dare, so you can do the same thing to me?”

“Either truth or dare, I’m gonna get you.”

“Bring your worst!”

“Fine, Truth or Dare.”

“Truth!”

“ _Tch_ ,” the largest grin falls over the ice mages face as he switches between looking at Natsu and glancing at the blonde to his right. “Tell us the name of the girl you’re in love with.”

“Ooh, this is gonna be juicy,” Erza steeples her fingers and stares at Natsu, but Lucy just gulps. Who could it be?  Is he gonna answer the question?  Oh Mavis, what if it’s not her?  What if it is her?!!  She’d been harboring her own truth and this sure as hell wasn’t the forum she’d want it to be revealed in.  As the color drains from the slayers face, Lucy became even more concerned that he really might answer since he was never one to back down from any challenge.

“Clocks ticking Mr. Bring your worst!” Gray gets his laughs in, “I told you, you wouldn’t be laughing soon.”

“You baited me into this!” Natsu snaps, “what if I’d picked Dare?!”

“Ha, I’d have dared you to kiss the girl you love.”

“But rules are we can’t leave…” Erza speaks aloud when the sudden realization hits, “oh, I see…” grinning too, “yes Natsu just get it over with and either answer the Truth or do the Dare.”

“I-I….” he jumps up from his chair and beelines it for the window, screw the blizzard, he’ll just melt the snow!

But Gray and Erza get to it before he can.  “I don’t think so!” the requip mage grabs one arm.

While the ice mage grabs the other, “You wanted to play, so there’s no running away.”

The only other person in the room is too frozen to move.  She wants to know the answer though based on Gray and Erza’s comments it was pretty obvious what it might be, it could still be wrong, and he simply doesn’t want to answer it in front of everyone.

“This isn’t fair to force me to say something like this here!” Natsu pulls and struggles, trying desperately to break free.  He sees the petrified look on Lucy’s face and it wasn’t helping.  Had she figured it out based on all the comments, on his reaction? This wasn’t how things were supposed to be!  He was still working up the nerve to say something but in a less crazy way, and definitely not with these two forcing it out!  “What if we forced you tell Jellal how you feel?!”

“He already knows so stop trying to change the subject.”

Natsu finally gives up, hanging his head in the process.  “I’m sorry Luce, this wasn’t how I wanted it to come out.”  Growling at his captors, “Now. Let. Me. Go!”

Seeing as how he’d already started to come clean, they relent and release his arms but shove him back towards the table away from the window.  He stumbles, ending up on his knees before the blonde girl gaping at him with chocolatey hues ready to melt.  “The truth Lucy….” long exhale.  “It’s you….  I’m in love with you.” 

Her breath hitches, it was her, _‘Oh my…’_   Natsu was in love with her!  The man she loved, loved her too!  It was surreal…  and in a soft voice, almost too low for normal hearing, she finally responds, “me too.”  Dropping to her knees in front of him, Lucy brings his chin up to face her, “Natsu,” cradling his cheeks and sweeping a thumb over the flushed skin to wipe away a few shed tears, “I do too…”              


End file.
